A Birthday Kiss
by IrethAncalime3791
Summary: Lily asks Remus what he wants for his birthday. Remus/Lily oneshot


**A Birthday Kiss**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters created by J. K. Rowling.

…

Lily leans back against their table, catching James's eye. Remus pretends not to notice, but he knows she's signaling to him. He subtly glances to the left, making sure no one's eyes are on him. James studies Lily for a moment, then goes back to doodling. Remus leans forward a bit, reaching under the table.

His hand finds hers waiting for him, holding a folded piece of parchment. The note passes between his index and middle finger, and he lets it rest there as his thumb brushes over her palm appreciatively. In front of him, Lily smiles at their secrecy.

It makes them both feel bold to pursue a relationship like this. They communicate right in front of James and the others, who don't see a thing going on. Remus is amazed at how great a secret can be kept so easily. He wonders if the others keep secrets like this. Part of him hopes so, to excuse him from feeling guilty. He doesn't feel guilty yet, but he's afraid that later he might.

Remus pulls his hand away and looks down as unfolds the paper. He smiles at the message.

_What do you want for your birthday?_

Another glance to the left tells Remus that no one is watching him. He takes his quill and writes a reply with the note hidden at his right side. He uses his foot to nudge Lily's hand, which waits patiently as it hangs at her side. She reaches back, and he leans forward, propping an elbow on the table as his other hand holds out the note underneath. Her fingertips brush his hand as the parchment is transferred to its recipient.

The droning of Professor Binns continues, dull and monotonous. In the midst of the tiresome humdrum of his endless voice, of the daydreaming and unfocused students who wish to be elsewhere, Lily finds reason to smile with contentment as she reads Remus's reply.

_A kiss_.

When class is over, Remus catches the grin Lily sends him.

…

"This isn't quite what I had in mind," Remus says. He gives Lily a crooked, discontent smile, attempting to persuade her to give him what she knows he really wants.

The bag of candy is a nice size, Remus notes. He's not unthankful for it.

He should have known Lily would pull this trick on him. She had mentioned the Muggle sweets before and told him that they were a favorite of hers. Once she had promised to get him some, and now here they were. Remus is glad for them and decides that the gift is a nice one.

But still…

He smiles charmingly, waiting. Lily smirks, enjoying making him wait.

Remus sighs and looks down as he opens the bag. One chocolate kiss is removed from the bag, and Remus strips it of the silver foil surrounding it. He pops the chocolate in his mouth, instantly enjoying the sweet flavor.

"Mm," he says contentedly. "Yummy." Lily chuckles.

"I don't know anyone who doesn't think so," she tells him cheerfully. "They're ordered from the United States. All my dormmates think they're fascinating."

Remus meets her eyes again, licking his lips and thinking. Maybe pouting would work.

So he tries it. He looks down, then back up at her pathetically. Lily raises an eyebrow, undaunted. After a few moments of looking as cute and pitiful as possible, Remus gives a sigh.

"Well, see you later then." He turns to leave, but not too quickly. He wants to give her time to make her final move, because he knows that Lily is kinder than to string him along with candies that share the name of the gift she is sure that he wants. He takes his first step.

At the last second, Lily's hand reaches out to grab his arm. Remus doesn't have the time to smirk knowingly before Lily turns him around and lay a soft kiss on his lips. Remus goes completely still.

When Lily pulls away, they both open their eyes, not knowing what to do but smile. Remus stares into Lily's green eyes, thinking how beautiful they are, especially up this close.

"Happy birthday, Remus," Lily breathes softly.

"You too," Remus murmurs, entranced. Lily raises a brow, and Remus realizes his fumble. "Uh, I mean, thanks. A lot," he mumbles quickly. He mentally kicks himself for spoiling a perfectly good moment.

Lily chuckles again. Her hand slips up behind his neck and pulls him in for another to ease the fresh small blush on his cheeks.

* * *

There you go, another nice Remus/Lily ficlet. I'm trying to get back into the groove.

I'm in college now, and just turned nineteen...woohoo. I guess I should update my profile. I can't believe I have one year left to be a teenager.

Some of you are eagerly awaiting the next chapter of _Remus the Romantic_. Soon you will be rewarded for your patience. I hope you all like it, and that you liked this. Review and let me know!

To all you Americans, Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
